1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to packages particularly adapted for containing and dispensing moistened tissues or the like, and more particularly to those wherein the moistened tissues are retained within a barrier film wrapper and where that wrapper is placed within a carton which provides strength rigidity to the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of moistened tissues for any number of a variety of applications in industry and in the household is becoming more and more widespread. Accordingly there are a number of packages for containing and dispensing moistened tissues, and it is necessary that these packages have barrier qualtities to whatever liquid is used to moisten the tissues. Many of these packages have employed the use of a plastic tray or extruded cylinder arrangement. Another type of package is that employing a paperboard carton wherein the paperboard is provided with barrier qualtities either through the addition of a laminate foil or film or through some coating which is moisture resistant. While many of these designs are satisfactory from a performance standpoint, there is a need for a package which provides the appropriate moisture barrier, is light in weight, is easy to assembly and manufacture, and yet is light in weight and low in cost as compared to those designs and styles presently available.